1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet video audience behavior measurement, consumption, tracking, and reporting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many destination web sites and aggregators offer web-based services that host videos for content publishers and that allow audiences to directly consume those video clips either on their websites, or via other sites, blogs, or social networks to which their content is linked and or embedded. To be successful, it is desirable for site owners to understand their audience and their consumption habits so that a site's appeal and stickiness to end users and others (such as potential advertisers) can be tracked, managed, and optimized. Additionally, video and rich media formats are being used more and more for interactive advertising campaigns. Creatives that are provided in such formats need to be measured for audience behavior as well to ascertain the effectiveness of such campaigns.
Behavioral targeting has long held the promise of improving the delivery of suitable advertising to a specific consumer. Traditional methods of behavioral targeting online generally involve tracking which websites and which web pages a web user visits, and then utilizing this information to infer things about the user, such as the user's level of interest in buying a car, the user's interest in given information, and the like.